Mafia ga kirai desu
by Phoenicia Balkov
Summary: Tsunayoshi et Mukuro entretiennent une relation amoureuse, jusqu'au jour où Mukuro lui demande de choisir...  OS Yaoi 69/27 Deathfic  Pas très sûre de moi pour le titre


Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! (ou pas)

1. Encore un OS qui m'a été inspiré par une vidéo. Un 69/27 cette fois-ci. La fin de la vidéo et celle-ci sont différente, une nouvelle fois. (C'est un fait chez moi, je fais le contraire de ce qu'il se passe dans cette vidéo, comme pour l'autre...)

2. Les personnages de Reborn ne m'appartiennent toujours pas... (malheureusement pour moi... bouhou ! Je veux Kyoya !)

3. Les personnages sont un peu OOC... m'enfin ils sont plus vieux aussi.

4. Mukuro n'a pas été enfermé à Vendicare encore, sinon c'pas drôle !

Donc, j'attend toujours des avis constructifs... (constructifs est en option). Alors vous êtes encore une fois prié de me dire s'il faut que je me pende ou non.

Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira !

PS: C'est toujours du **yaoi** !

* * *

Ce jour-là, Mukuro avait demandé de l'aide à Tsuna pour une affaire qu'il jugeait important. Cette « mission », comme il l'avait nommé, avait permis de les rapprocher considérablement. S'en était suivi des sorties entre amis et pour finir, des rendez-vous d'une toute autre nature.

Le temps avait passé et, assez rapidement, le futur dixième parrain de la famille mafieuse Vongola avait accepté la demande de l'illusionniste, devenant ainsi son amant. Tsuna avait de véritables sentiments à l'égard de son gardien, et la réciproque était vraie également. Ainsi, durant plusieurs mois ils avaient jouit d'un bonheur commun. Cependant, la haine de Mukuro envers la mafia ne s'était pas tarie et lorsque le neuvième décida de se retirer, tout bascula.

Maintenant à un âge plutôt avancé, le neuvième avait décidé qu'il méritait sa retraite, confiant ainsi les reines de la famille à Tsuna. Une fête avait donc été donnée en l'honneur du départ du neuvième et de la « promotion » du dixième. A la grande surprise de toute l'assemblée, Mukuro s'était présenté et avait grandement participé aux préparatifs et à la fête également. Tsuna avait été heureux de voir que tout le monde s'amusait, même si Hibari Kyoya était plutôt restait dans son coin.

Néanmoins, lorsque la fête se termina et que Mukuro raccompagna son petit-ami, sa réaction fût tout autre. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, il déclara sans hésiter :

- Il va te falloir choisir, Tsuna. C'est la mafia ou moi.

Tsuna considéra longuement son amant, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, durant la fête, Mukuro avait eut l'air de tellement s'amuser qu'il n'arrivait pas à concevoir ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Pour quelle raison avait-il changé du tout au tout juste après quelle se soit terminée ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix Mukuro, tu le sais très bien, répondit le dixième, s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre pour reprendre le flambeau je lui aurais laissé sans hésitation, mais il n'y a que moi. Même Xanxus ne peut pas…

Depuis le temps qu'il était avec l'illusionniste, Tsuna en était venu à regrette de ne pas pouvoir céder sa place au chef de la Varia.

- Alors c'est là ton choix ? demanda le gardien de la brume. Tu mets donc fin à notre relation.

- Non Mukuro, c'est toi qui y mets fin, fit remarquer Tsuna.

Mukuro l'observa et se mordit la lèvre inférieur, Tsuna avait raison, c'était lui-même qui y mettait fin en lui demandant de choisir. Il ne changea pas d'avis pour autant, son amant avait montré signe de quiétude, il en conclut que leur relation les mènerait à un non-lieu. Pour lui, Tsunayoshi Sawada ne l'aimait pas, et ne l'avait sûrement jamais aimé.

- Dans ce cas, je me retire, murmura-t-il, je te laisse Chrome, elle est ta gardienne. Si jamais tu changes d'avis, fais le moi savoir, ajouta-t-il.

Le nouveau parrain Vongola regarda partir son amant, durant cet échange, il n'avait rien laissé paraitre de son trouble, ni même de la souffrance qu'il avait ressentit lorsque son petit-ami lui avait demandé de choisir. Il connaissait parfaitement l'aversion de son partenaire pour la mafia, mais il avait pensé que leur sentiments étaient au dessus de ça, que Mukuro ferait un effort pour rester avec son aimé, mais visiblement, il s'était trompé, leur relation n'était pas si importante que ça pour l'autre.

Il monta se coucher, sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller, il s'enfonça sous ses couvertures et se retint à grand peine de fondre en larme.

Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent, il ne montra rien, personne n'avait été au courant de sa relation avec Mukuro, et personne ne le serait. Il se laissait consumer par sa tristesse sans le montrer à qui que ce soit, son autoproclamé bras droit non plus ne s'en rendit pas compte. Ne voulant inquiéter personne il tenta d'oublier tout ça seul.

Ses débuts en temps que boss furent difficiles, les papiers à remplir, à trier, les ordres à donner, c'était trop compliqué pour lui. Le neuvième lui donnait quelques conseils et, à la grande stupéfaction de tout le monde, Xanxus lui-même se proposa pour aider le nouveau parrain. Avec l'aide de tout le monde, Tsuna apprit rapidement ce qu'il avait à faire, continuant tout de même à faire appel au boss de la Varia.

Malgré son jeune âge et son manque de motivation, Tsuna parvint à tout prendre en main, même s'il fallait reconnaitre que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

Plusieurs années passèrent durant lesquelles le dixième parrain Vongola n'eut aucune nouvelle de son ex petit-ami. Il avait espéré avoir des informations de la part de sa gardienne, mais celle-ci n'en obtenait pas non plus. Tsuna s'inquiétait pour son ancien amant. Comment allait-il ? Où était-il ? Et que faisait-il ? Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il eut un pincement au coeur, peut-être s'était-il trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Il soupira et se replongea dans ses papiers. Depuis qu'il était devenu officiellement dixième parrain et qu'il devait remplir des tonnes et des tonnes de papiers, il avait remarqué que ça lui occupait assez l'esprit pour ne plus penser à son amour pour l'illusionniste. Hibari Kyoya veillait constamment à ce que son boss fasse bien son travail même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'en avait absolument pas besoin.

- Kyoya… ce n'est pas la peine de me surveiller, répéta Tsuna une nouvelle fois.

Il regarda son gardien qui avait les yeux fixé sur lui depuis une bonne demi-heure.

- Allons, je sais très bien que tu ferais tes papiers même sans que je n'ai besoin de te surveiller, répondit enfin le gardien du nuage, mais j'ai remarqué que quand tu t'arrêtes, tu sembles préoccupé.

Le jeune boss s'apprêta à protester mais se tut, l'un de ses gardiens avait finalement remarqué son état malgré ses efforts pour le cacher.

- Visiblement, je suis le seul à l'avoir remarqué, pour le moment, continua-t-il, y a-t-il un rapport avec Rokudo Mukuro ?

Une fois de plus, Tsuna resta silencieux, Kyoya semblait en savoir beaucoup à ce sujet.

- Je ne leur dirais rien, je n'ai pas de raison de le faire, mais quoi qu'il se soit passé, il va te falloir l'oublier, finit-il.

- Je sais, soupira Tsuna, et j'essaye.

- Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de l'oublier avec quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda le gardien.

- C'est une proposition, plaisanta le boss.

- Non, répondit sérieusement Kyoya, une question.

Tsuna haussa les épaules, à quoi bon ? Avoir une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Et puis quoi encore !

- Surtout que la gardienne de la brume lui ressemble beaucoup, fit remarquer l'alouette.

- Hein ? s'écria le dixième. Mais… mais non ! Même si Chrome lui ressemble beaucoup… mais à quoi tu penses ?

Kyoya eut un petit sourire, il n'avait pas pensé que son boss réagirait ainsi. A dire vrai, il s'était imaginé que celui-ci accepterait.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi alors ? demanda Tsuna.

- Plus ou moins, disons juste que je ne voudrais pas que mon boss se suicide, ça nous causerais pas mal de problème, répondit-il.

- Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre…, murmura le gardien du ciel.

- Dans le sens « si tu as l'intention de mettre fin à tes jours je te mord à mort ! », susurra son ami.

Le boss recula, son gardien n'avait pas changé, même s'il voulait moins mordre à mort les gens, il continuait d'utiliser cette expression. Il le regarda, soupira et regarda la tonne de papiers encore présente sur son bureau.

- Tu me fais perdre du temps Kyoya…, se plaignit-il.

- Oh… j'en suis navré boss ! répondit son vis-à-vis.

- Tu te fou de moi, depuis quand tu fais dans l'ironie ? demanda Tsuna.

- Hm… je m'y essaye depuis peu, disons que Dino se débrouille pas mal, avoua-t-il.

- Non… ne me dis pas que…, commença le dixième.

- Un dessin peut-être ? proposa Kyoya.

Le jeune boss regarda l'ex chef du comité de discipline avec des yeux ronds, s'il s'était attendu à apprendre que celui qui les avait menacé à mainte reprise de les mordre à mort finirait avec son ainé, tout le monde l'aurait prit pour un fou.

- Tu sais dessiner aussi ? s'étonna Tsuna.

- C'est une option, je dirais que je suis loin d'être un artiste mais que je sais me faire comprendre, répondit-il.

Le decimo essaya d'encaisser la nouvelle, puis plusieurs questions sans la moindre importances et toutes aussi idiotes les unes que les autres lui vinrent en tête.

- Me dis pas que tu chantes aussi ? dit-il. Peut-être que tu danses ? Ca se trouve tu écris aussi des romans et…

- Ca va, je me contente des strip tease, déclara le brun.

Une blague, Hibari Kyoya venait de faire une blague ! Ou… peut-être pas. Tsuna chassa de sa tête l'image qu'il avait de son ami en train de faire un strip tease, il était inutile qu'il se laisse aller à des choses aussi tordus, surtout en présence du concerné. Puis, l'image de Kyoya changea pour montrer un Mukuro dansant sur une table tout en se déshabillant. Etouffé par le trop plein d'hormone il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

- Tu es un pervers Tsunayoshi, lança Kyoya.

- Hein ? Mais non ! protesta ledit Tsunayoshi couleur rouge tomate.

Le gardien du nuage Vongola sorti du bureau non sans se moquer ouvertement de son boss.

- Kyoya et Dino, murmura le Vongola, j'aurais jamais pensé…

Il n'arrivait pas encore à se remettre de la nouvelle, il n'avait même rien remarqué, trop occupé avec ses propres problèmes de coeur il ne s'était même pas intéressé à ses gardiens. Surtout que le nuage semblait s'être un peu ouvert, peut-être grâce à sa relation. Il soupira et regarda son calendrier, aujourd'hui, ça faisait plus de mille huit cent jours qu'il n'avait pas eut la moindre nouvelles de Mukuro. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de compter après le départ de celui qu'il aimait, chaque fin de journée il tirait un trait sur le jour et notait combien de temps était passé. Il aurait peut-être même été capable de compter les heures et les minutes, il avait même déjà voulu le faire. Toujours tourné vers son calendrier et plongé dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas la porte du bureau s'ouvrir.

- Eh ! Tsuna ! l'appela une voix.

Le boss sursauta et se tourna vers celui qui l'appelait.

- Yamamoto ! Tu m'as fais peur, dit-il.

- Ah ah ! Gômen gômen…, s'excusa le gardien de la pluie.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Decimo.

- Gokudera m'a dit de venir te chercher, tu es enfermé ici depuis ce matin, tu devrais songer à manger, signala le brun.

- Ah, oui j'avais oublié, soupira-t-il, tout le monde est là aujourd'hui.

- Oui, confirma son ami, ils t'attendent d'ailleurs.

- Dis, euh… toi et Gokudera… ? commença Tsuna.

L'ancien joueur de baseball éclata de rire.

- Je croyais que depuis le temps tu l'avais remarqué Tsuna ! s'exclama-t-il. Je descends, on t'attend pour manger.

Tsuna le regarda sortir, ahuris. Il était entouré de couples et n'avait absolument rien remarqué ! Décidément, il avait vraiment été aux abonnés absents durant ces dernières années. Il se leva et alla se changer, ayant prévu de passer la journée enfermé dans son bureau car il avait oublié la venue de ses alliés, il s'était habillé négligemment. Il choisi son plus beau costume, sachant qu'ils lui avaient tous était offert par des personnes différentes. Une fois toiletté et changé, il descendit rejoindre sa famille et leurs alliés. Il salua rapidement toutes les personnes présentes et s'assit. Le repas commença dans le calme, tout le monde semblaient tendue, peu à peu l'atmosphère devint plus chaleureuse et les convives commencèrent à dialoguer. Tsuna les observa, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas partagé un repas avec eux. Gokudera avait insisté pour se mettre à sa droite, tandis que le gardien du nuage s'était installé à sa gauche sans un mot. Le boss parcouru la table des yeux, Yamamoto s'était assit à côté de son conjoint et Lambo était à sa droite, Kyoko et Haru étaient côte à côte et en face d'elles se trouvait Bianchi et I-pin. Decimo continua son tour de table lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il ne restait qu'une seule place de vide, celle-ci se trouvait à côté de Kyoya.

- Euh… où est Dino ? demanda-t-il à son voisin.

- Hm… Le cheval ailé a sûrement encore une « urgence », déclara son petit-ami.

Tsuna comprit sans trop de mal que l'alouette vivait mal ce genre de situation. Etant lui-même un mafieux il devait tout de même comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Cependant il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir davantage car la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volé sur un Dino trempé de la tête au pied.

- Désolé Tsuna… je… je me suis perdu, s'excusa son ainé.

- Dino ! Romario n'est pas avec toi ? conclut-il.

- Non, je leur ai donné des vacances, répondit le cheval ailé.

- Tu es trempé ! Vas te changer, euh…, s'interrompit Tsuna en regarda Kyoya.

Celui-ci comprit ce que son boss attendait et se leva, il conduisit son amant dans sa chambre afin de lui prêter des vêtements de rechange et de s'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas de dégâts.

Decimo fut assez content de voir que son gardien avait comprit d'un simple regard, il se doutait que ces deux là avaient besoin de se « retrouver ». Ils revinrent cependant assez vite, ce qui surprit le jeune Vongola.

Le reste de la soirée se passa pour le mieux, Tsuna discuta longuement avec tous ses amis, prenant de leurs nouvelles et s'excusant de ne pas s'être beaucoup manifesté. Minuit passé, les convives commencèrent à se retirer dans leurs appartements, les invités ayant eux aussi une chambre attitré. Une fois tout le monde partie, Xanxus s'approcha de Tsuna.

- Eh ! Déchet ! l'interpella-t-il. Tu te débrouilles mieux que je l'aurais pensé mais cette place me revenait !

- Xanxus…, commença le « déchet ».

- Je vais me coucher ! Mais fais attention, je pourrais avoir envie de te tuer pendant la nuit, prévint le chef de la Varia.

Le boss Vongola ferma la porte à clé et monta se coucher, il ne s'inquiétait pas de savoir si Xanxus allé vraiment le tuer ou non. Il se changea et s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux fermés, il se remémora les quelques souvenirs qu'il avait du temps passé avec son ancien amant.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il suait et haletait. Sortant d'un cauchemar pour le moins troublant, il avait rêvé qu'il se faisait descendre par des hommes à l'apparence plutôt étrange qui semblaient vouloir tuer quelqu'un, mais Tsuna s'était interposé et s'était prit la balle à la place de la vraie cible. Il n'était pas parvenu à identifier les traits de la personne devant laquelle il s'était posté mais il avait eut la vague impression de la connaitre. Il soupira, après tout ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il se leva et alla se toiletter puis s'habiller. Il alla s'installer à son bureau et s'affaira à finir sa tâche de la veille.

Lorsque Tsuna se réveilla ce matin là, il réalisa que déjà cinq ans, cinq mois et vingt-trois jours étaient passé. La mort dans l'âme il se cacha sous sa couverture et ferma les yeux, ça faisait deux milles jours exactement. Repensant à la tonne de papiers qui lui avaient été amené la veille au soir et qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de remplir et se leva et se changea. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et ouvrit la porte, lorsqu'il vit que quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà il se figea. Il détailla l'intrus du regard et ouvrit grand les yeux. Il avait beaucoup changé durant toutes ses années mais il était reconnaissable. L'homme se tourna vers lui et s'approcha, arrivé devant Tsunayoshi il le saisit et le serra contre lui.

- Je suis revenu… Tsuna, murmura Mukuro à son oreille, et je ne repartirais pas. J'ai fait une erreur que je ne commettrais pas une seconde fois… Ces deux milles jours sans toi ont été les plus longs de toute ma vie.

- Mu… Mukuro…, balbutia le boss.

Le plus petit fondit en larmes dans les bras de son amant qui le tint contre lui, protecteur.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir réagit ainsi, j'ai été idiot de te demandé de choisir, s'excusa-t-il, je t'aime, et j'aurais dû rester avec toi malgré mon ressentiment profond pour la mafia.

- Ce… ce n'est rien Mukuro ! L'essentiel c'est que tu sois revenu, et que tu l'ai compris, le rassura son aimé.

Mukuro lâcha son amant et se recula un peu pour mieux le regarder. Celui-ci avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, comme lui-même. Il avait également grandis, même s'il restait relativement petit à côté de son petit-ami. L'ananas le prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

- Tu as grandis Tsuna, mais tu es toujours plus petit que moi, s'esclaffa-t-il.

- Eh ! protesta le dixième.

L'illusionniste se retint de rire, Tsuna avait prit une teinte rosâtre très mignonne.

Derrière lui, Tsuna entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il repoussa doucement son amant et se tourna vers le nouveau venu mais ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Cinq hommes se tenaient debout devant la porte, tous avaient le visage recouverts par des bandelettes, ils portaient également de long manteaux noir. Le boss les regarda longuement avant de se souvenir de son rêve, c'était les hommes qu'il avait vu dans son rêve : les gardiens de la prison Vendicare.

Les gardiens pointèrent leurs armes sur Mukuro et tirèrent sans leur laisser le temps de réagir. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir Tsuna s'interposa, bras écartés de façon à protéger son amant.

Lorsque Mukuro vit son petit-ami s'effondrer sur le sol et couvert de sang il se laissa tomber à genoux à ses côtés et le regarda. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, le coeur déchiré et sans vraiment comprendre, il éclata de rire, un rire sans la moindre joie. Il se leva lentement et fit face à ses adversaires. Détruit par la souffrance, il n'hésita pas à les tuer de la pire des façons. Il se tourna alors à nouveau vers son amant et le prit contre lui, tentant de savoir si celui-ci avait une quelconque chance de s'en sortir. Il tenta vainement de faire repartir le coeur de son aimé avant de se résoudre à abandonner, comprenant que c'était inutile.

Ses larmes recommençant à couler, il saisit son arme et se la mit sous la gorge, il avait causé la perte de celui qu'il aimé alors qu'il venait tout juste de le retrouver. Fermant les yeux, il se porta un unique coup et s'effondra à côté du corps de son boss. Il rassembla ses dernières forces pour saisir la main de son amant avant de s'éteindre.

**FIN**

* * *

Encore une fois, si vous souhaitez le lien il vous suffira de me prévenir soit par review, soit par mp.

La prochaine fois, ce sera (normalement) un 72/27 qui sera une fiction coécrite avec Yume-chan. Je doute cependant qu'elle ait également un compte ici.

J'ignore encore si ça sera un OS ou s'il y aura plusieurs chapitres. A bientôt !


End file.
